


Candy Land

by toxiccyborg



Series: Late Night Poetry w/ Cyborg [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, very bittersweet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxiccyborg/pseuds/toxiccyborg
Summary: No real triggers or explanation for this one, I was feeling kinda, into the candy guro side of things. Thus, I wrote about candy, and it being my body. It didn't turn out nearly as long as I though but it's fitting.





	Candy Land

    I can't breathe. My lungs are stuffed with cotton candy and my brain is filled with sugar.  
    My bitter black licorice heart coated in chocolate candy coating similar to that of a shield.  
    My peanut brittle bones holding the weight I can't truly feel, though I feel it heavy on my mind.  
    I am made of sweet sugary candy, and life has a craving, that can only be satisfied by me.


End file.
